


Nobody Messes With The BAU

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: AU-Canon Divergence/Like WOAH, Bitch Emily Prentiss At The Start, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Team, M/M, Phillip Hotchner is insane, Protective Ilaria, Protective Spencer, Romance, Same as Foyet and Hankel, The team is a family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: Spencer Reid and the rest of the team-minus Hotch-have been working in the BAU for many years when their resident Unit Chief, Jason Gideon, retires; his replacement being one Aaron Hotchner. As the second-in-command, Spencer begins helping Aaron with his duties as Unit Chief, giving him pointers and showing him around. What happens when Aaron begins doubting himself because of Emily Prentiss? What happens when he begins falling in love with the strong, kind Spencer Reid? And what will happen when he gains an actual family in the form of his teammates?





	Nobody Messes With The BAU

Supervisory Special Agent, Dr Spencer Reid enters the BAU with his coffee in hand and his messenger bag over a shoulder. He smiles at Emily, pokes his tongue out at Derek and kisses Penelope on the cheek as he passes her on the way into his office. He places his bag on the floor by his desk and sits behind said piece of furniture as he fires up his desktop and organizes his files as he thinks about the new Unit Chief, who apparently was situated in New York. He was a field agent and then he suddenly becomes a Unit Chief for the best, which doesn’t sit right with our resident genius. He turns to his desktop and begins going through his emails, when not ten minutes later, Jennifer-aka JJ-enters his office, “The Unit Chief has arrived and he’s practically vibrating with nerves.” Spencer sighs and he takes a sip of his coffee before replying, “Then keep Emily away from him as much as you can. You know what she’s like.” JJ nods and smiles at her father before heading out.

Spencer rubs a hand down his face before standing and heading out to the walkway above the bullpen so he can great their new boss. He frowns when he sees a young man with dark brown hair and equally brown eyes, wearing a dark blue suit, stark white button up, maroon coloured tie and black dress shoes; a dark brown brief case held in his left hand waiting by the stairs, “Good morning, my name is Dr Spencer Reid, I’m second-in-command here at the BAU.” He states as he comes down the stairs. The newcomer turns to him, a startled look on his face as he offers a hand to shake, “A-Aaron Hotchner, I’m the new BAU Unit Chief?” Spencer finds himself thinking the stutter and the uncertainty was kind of cute, and he shakes himself mentally, dispelling those thoughts rather quickly, “Welcome to the BAU Agent Hotchner, everyone calls me Reid or Spence.” He lets go of Hotchner’s hand and points to JJ, Emily, Penelope, David, Derek and Elle, “This is the team; Jennifer, but she prefers JJ, Penelope, we always call her Pen or Penni because it irritates her, Derek or Rek, David or as he likes to be called, Dave, Emily or Em and Elle.”

“I’m Hotchner or Hotch…”

Everyone nods and they smile at him before heading off to their respective desks, “Come with me and I’ll show you to your office.” Spencer smiles at the man next to him who smiles uneasily, trying to keep a poker face until he’s alone. They enter the office and Spencer sighs, “Pretty self-explanatory really; you have your desk, couch, bookcases, chairs and desktop. The computer has been started, all you have to do is logon and then change the password. We have a meeting in about twenty minutes as I’m sure Strauss would have explained to you on the phone. See you in twenty.” Then he’s gone and Hotch is left to his own devices for twenty minutes. He sits behind his desk and logs onto the computer before changing the password. Afterwards, he picks up his mobile and dials his mother, hoping she’ll answer _this_ time. It rings out and he chucks his mobile onto the desk, sighing in hurt frustration, “I don’t know why I’m so surprised…” He grumbles to himself before busying himself with setting up his office.

*~*

Twenty minutes later sees the whole team sitting in the conference room with Strauss standing at the front, “Welcome Agent Hotchner to our little family. I’m sure you’ve met everyone and Spence has shown you your office, so I’ll make this quick; here at the Quantico BAU, we work together not as a team, but as a family. You’ve met everyone, but you haven’t met them in their roles; Spencer here is basically the father of the group, with Penelope as the mother. Emily and JJ are the older sisters with Derek being the older brother. Myself and David are the grandparents with Elle being the loving Aunt. They are your work family, and if you want, your personal family. Come to anyone of us if you need something. Now I believe JJ has a case for you all. Stay safe and good luck.”

They voice they’re goodbye’s before turning to face JJ, who has a grim look covering her face, “Paedophilia.” Is all she says and everyone becomes deadly serious, “Children have been going missing for the past two months; mainly boys with three girls.” Derek frowns and asks, “What is the age group?”

“Between the ages of 9 and 11, with one child at the age of 12 being nearly abducted but he got away. Unfortunately, he’s refusing to talk to anyone and has been difficult.”

Spencer nods before Penelope speaks up, “Why did it take the police so long to contact us?” JJ sighs and sits down, rubbing her temples before answering, “Because they were threatened by the Unsub. When said person killed a victim and then left them on the side of the road, the DPD had enough and contacted me this morning.” Everyone looks at JJ in horror, with Hotch swallowing down bile, “Is there anything else we should know JJ?” Hotch murmurs and she shakes her head, “Alright then, wheels up in 30…” Everyone nods before dispersing to collect their go-bags and anything else they needed to do.

*~*

Half an hour later and everyone is on the jet and heading towards Dallas, Texas. Emily sighs as she sits in a chair by the window, watching the clouds pass by as they head towards their newest case. JJ smiles at Hotch as he leaf’s through the case file, before she turns to Spencer, “He sure is different.” She comments and Spencer looks up, smirking slightly, “I daresay I can recall you saying that about a certain genius all those years ago.” She blushes before glaring at him and everyone laughs, with Hotch blushing slightly at the mention of him being ‘different’.

*~*

They touch down in Dallas three hours later and they grab their bags before they depart and they hop into the rented SUVs and drive to the nearest police station where they meet Detective Erika Thompson, “You must be Agent Hotchner and Dr Reid.” The two men shake her hand before Spencer introduces the team, “Agent’s Jareau, Morgan, Prentiss, Greenaway and Garcia.” They all nod before heading into the requested conference room and setting up a white board and a space for Penelope to be her technical genius self. Detective Thompson makes her excuses before heading out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Spencer makes a funny face and a joke about the woman being a stick in the mud and that makes everyone laugh; even Hotch, who tries to look stern but ends up snorting and causing everyone to laugh harder.

A few minutes later, Detective Thompson enters the room with seven cups of coffee on a tray and Spencer’s eyes light up and he snags the lightest looking brew and takes a sip before smacking his lips together appreciatively. Penelope, Emily, Elle and Derek snort at their family member’s actions and Thompson frowns, “Somebody likes coffee a lot I see…” Spencer turns to her with a serious expression on his face, takes a sip, and deadpans, “Yeh.” Everyone snorts, chortles or outright laughs as their second-in-command sits down next to Hotch at the end of the table. Said Unit Chief smiles slightly and Spencer winks at him after taking another sip of his sugar-coated coffee.

Thompson leaves again so they can get to work and Hotch sighs, knowing he needs to take command but not knowing how to start, “Alright, so, Reid and Garcia can stay here whilst we go to the victims houses and talk to their parents… Any questions?” Everyone shakes their heads before Hotch quickly continues, “Oh, and, um, Morgan and JJ can go together whilst Prentiss and I partner up.” Spencer goes to say something when Hotch and Prentiss leave. He turns to JJ and she looks at him with a worried expression, Morgan voicing what they’re all thinking, “This isn’t going to end well…” Everyone nods and JJ and Morgan head out, Spencer and Penelope looking at each other with apprehension.

*~*

Hotch and Prentiss arrive at the Kale household and said woman turns to Hotch and he begins to grow uneasy with her unwavering stare fixated on him, “Just stay out of my way Hotchner and make sure you shut your mouth. I don’t want to have to clean up your fuck ups, understand?” He nods vigorously as his brown eyes shade over with fear and they step out of the SUV and head up the pathway to a small, two storey house with a red door and a small flower garden situated at the front. Prentiss rings the doorbell and they wait for the door to be answered. A few minutes later and they’re inside and introducing themselves, “I’m Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Agent Aaron Hotchner. We’re with the Quantico BAU and we’re helping the local Police solve the case concerning your son, Jeffrey Kale, as well as six other boys and three girls. Can you tell us a bit about what happened the day your son was taken please?”

Mrs Kale-a plump, redheaded woman with kind blue eyes and wearing a summer floral dress-dabs at her eyes before nodding and then answering, “I dropped Jeffrey off at school and then came home to continue my paper for the University in the next town over. It was about 10:30am when I got a call from the school saying that Jeffrey had been taken out of school by his Uncle Dmitri. The thing is though, is that Dmitri-my brother-died about a month ago and we had yet to take him off of Jeffrey’s emergency contact list. I went straight to the school after ringing Michael and he met me there. We went into the office and talked with the receptionist, who told me that ‘Dmitri’ had taken our son and was taking him to a basketball game; there were no games scheduled for another four weeks on the day he was taken…”

Hotch purses his lips, wanting to ask if they were given a description of the man but remembering the threats from Prentiss before they exited the car. He looks to Prentiss and seeing her smirking at him before turning back to the Kale’s, “Were you given a description of the man who picked up your son?” Mr Kale nods and answers as his wife is sobbing quietly into his shoulder, “Yes, the receptionist said he was average height with dark brown hair and blue eyes, quite stocky with a jagged scar on his left cheek. She said he was wearing a dark red business suit and was carrying a black briefcase.” Hotch frowns slightly, wondering why the man just described sounded so familiar. Prentiss smiles at the two grieving parents and she asks, “We just have one more question if that’s alright?” They nod and she ploughs ahead, “Is there anything about your son that could link him to the other victims?” They look at each other before asking, “Who are the other children?”

Prentiss frowns as she looks at her list before replying, “Robert Davids, Evan James, Lachlan Grey, Christian Steele, Angus Brown, Stephen Brown, Anna Clency, Sophia Dante, and Ellie Green.” Mrs Kale gasps and she stammers, “E-Ellie Green, Jeffrey, Evan and Lachlan were all friends and were ‘enemies’ with Robert, Christian, Angus, Stephen and Anna.” Prentiss’ eyebrows shoot into her hairline and Hotch swallows, “Well then… That’s interesting…” She murmurs and they bid their goodbye’s before heading back to the station.

*~*

Spencer and Penelope are sitting around the long table when Morgan, JJ, Emily and Hotch enter the room about two hours later, Hotch looking rather pale and Emily looking rather smug. The others look at each other in concern before Penelope asks, “Find anything?” The other four nod before they sit down and Emily delays what had happened, Hotch being quieter than he was at the start of the day. Afterwards, Morgan explains what had happened with the Grey’s, “They practically said the exact same things that the Kale’s had said, even going so far as to describe the man exactly how the Kale’s had described him. Pen, do you think you run the descriptions through the database?” She nods, and as she smiles she cracks her knuckles before setting to work, her fingers flying over her keyboard. Within ten minutes she has a picture and a name, “Phillip Hotchner…” She murmurs and everyone turns to Hotch, “Relative?” Emily asks snidely and Hotch gulps, “C-can I see the p-picture please?”

Penelope nods before turning her laptop around, showing the man who was described. They all watch closely as their newest member looks at the man. After a few seconds, Hotch stands and calmly walks out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. The others look at each other before Spencer stands and heads out of the room and then out of the building, finding Hotch standing on the sidewalk and muttering to himself. Spencer sighs and approaches the younger man and places a hand on his shoulder. Hotch flinches and turns fearful eyes on his second-in-command, “Are you alright Hotch?” Spencer asks gently and said man nods before his face crumbles and he shakes his head, taking in a shaky breath, “N-no…” He swallows before slamming into Spencer’s chest, heart breaking sobs wracking his thin frame.

The genius’ arms go around Hotch and he rocks them back and forth, murmuring sweet nothings in the man’s ear and carding a hand through his hair, “What’s gotten you so worked up Hotch?” The man in question utters a small hiccup before murmuring, “Phillip Hotchner is my father…”

Supervisory Special Agent, Dr Spencer Reid enters the BAU with his coffee in hand and his messenger bag over a shoulder. He smiles at Emily, pokes his tongue out at Derek and kisses Penelope on the cheek as he passes her on the way into his office. He places his bag on the floor by his desk and sits behind said piece of furniture as he fires up his desktop and organizes his files as he thinks about the new Unit Chief, who apparently was situated in New York. He was a field agent and then he suddenly becomes a Unit Chief for the best, which doesn’t sit right with our resident genius. He turns to his desktop and begins going through his emails, when not ten minutes later, Jennifer-aka JJ-enters his office, “The Unit Chief has arrived and he’s practically vibrating with nerves.” Spencer sighs and he takes a sip of his coffee before replying, “Then keep Emily away from him as much as you can. You know what she’s like.” JJ nods and smiles at her father before heading out.

Spencer rubs a hand down his face before standing and heading out to the walkway above the bullpen so he can great their new boss. He frowns when he sees a young man with dark brown hair and equally brown eyes, wearing a dark blue suit, stark white button up, maroon coloured tie and black dress shoes; a dark brown brief case held in his left hand waiting by the stairs, “Good morning, my name is Dr Spencer Reid, I’m second-in-command here at the BAU.” He states as he comes down the stairs. The newcomer turns to him, a startled look on his face as he offers a hand to shake, “A-Aaron Hotchner, I’m the new BAU Unit Chief?” Spencer finds himself thinking the stutter and the uncertainty was kind of cute, and he shakes himself mentally, dispelling those thoughts rather quickly, “Welcome to the BAU Agent Hotchner, everyone calls me Reid or Spence.” He lets go of Hotchner’s hand and points to JJ, Emily, Penelope, David, Derek and Elle, “This is the team; Jennifer, but she prefers JJ, Penelope, we always call her Pen or Penni because it irritates her, Derek or Rek, David or as he likes to be called, Dave, Emily or Em and Elle.”

“I’m Hotchner or Hotch…”

Everyone nods and they smile at him before heading off to their respective desks, “Come with me and I’ll show you to your office.” Spencer smiles at the man next to him who smiles uneasily, trying to keep a poker face until he’s alone. They enter the office and Spencer sighs, “Pretty self-explanatory really; you have your desk, couch, bookcases, chairs and desktop. The computer has been started, all you have to do is logon and then change the password. We have a meeting in about twenty minutes as I’m sure Strauss would have explained to you on the phone. See you in twenty.” Then he’s gone and Hotch is left to his own devices for twenty minutes. He sits behind his desk and logs onto the computer before changing the password. Afterwards, he picks up his mobile and dials his mother, hoping she’ll answer _this_ time. It rings out and he chucks his mobile onto the desk, sighing in hurt frustration, “I don’t know why I’m so surprised…” He grumbles to himself before busying himself with setting up his office.

*~*

Twenty minutes later sees the whole team sitting in the conference room with Strauss standing at the front, “Welcome Agent Hotchner to our little family. I’m sure you’ve met everyone and Spence has shown you your office, so I’ll make this quick; here at the Quantico BAU, we work together not as a team, but as a family. You’ve met everyone, but you haven’t met them in their roles; Spencer here is basically the father of the group, with Penelope as the mother. Emily and JJ are the older sisters with Derek being the older brother. Myself and David are the grandparents with Elle being the loving Aunt. They are your work family, and if you want, your personal family. Come to anyone of us if you need something. Now I believe JJ has a case for you all. Stay safe and good luck.”

They voice they’re goodbye’s before turning to face JJ, who has a grim look covering her face, “Paedophilia.” Is all she says and everyone becomes deadly serious, “Children have been going missing for the past two months; mainly boys with three girls.” Derek frowns and asks, “What is the age group?”

“Between the ages of 9 and 11, with one child at the age of 12 being nearly abducted but he got away. Unfortunately, he’s refusing to talk to anyone and has been difficult.”

Spencer nods before Penelope speaks up, “Why did it take the police so long to contact us?” JJ sighs and sits down, rubbing her temples before answering, “Because they were threatened by the Unsub. When said person killed a victim and then left them on the side of the road, the DPD had enough and contacted me this morning.” Everyone looks at JJ in horror, with Hotch swallowing down bile, “Is there anything else we should know JJ?” Hotch murmurs and she shakes her head, “Alright then, wheels up in 30…” Everyone nods before dispersing to collect their go-bags and anything else they needed to do.

*~*

Half an hour later and everyone is on the jet and heading towards Dallas, Texas. Emily sighs as she sits in a chair by the window, watching the clouds pass by as they head towards their newest case. JJ smiles at Hotch as he leaf’s through the case file, before she turns to Spencer, “He sure is different.” She comments and Spencer looks up, smirking slightly, “I daresay I can recall you saying that about a certain genius all those years ago.” She blushes before glaring at him and everyone laughs, with Hotch blushing slightly at the mention of him being ‘different’.

*¬*

They touch down in Dallas three hours later and they grab their bags before they depart and they hop into the rented SUVs and drive to the nearest police station where they meet Detective Erika Thompson, “You must be Agent Hotchner and Dr Reid.” The two men shake her hand before Spencer introduces the team, “Agent’s Jareau, Morgan, Prentiss, Greenaway and Garcia.” They all nod before heading into the requested conference room and setting up a white board and a space for Penelope to be her technical genius self. Detective Thompson makes her excuses before heading out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Spencer makes a funny face and a joke about the woman being a stick in the mud and that makes everyone laugh; even Hotch, who tries to look stern but ends up snorting and causing everyone to laugh harder.

A few minutes later, Detective Thompson enters the room with seven cups of coffee on a tray and Spencer’s eyes light up and he snags the lightest looking brew and takes a sip before smacking his lips together appreciatively. Penelope, Emily, Elle and Derek snort at their family member’s actions and Thompson frowns, “Somebody likes coffee a lot I see…” Spencer turns to her with a serious expression on his face, takes a sip, and deadpans, “Yeh.” Everyone snorts, chortles or outright laughs as their second-in-command sits down next to Hotch at the end of the table. Said Unit Chief smiles slightly and Spencer winks at him after taking another sip of his sugar-coated coffee.

Thompson leaves again so they can get to work and Hotch sighs, knowing he needs to take command but not knowing how to start, “Alright, so, Reid and Garcia can stay here whilst we go to the victims houses and talk to their parents… Any questions?” Everyone shakes their heads before Hotch quickly continues, “Oh, and, um, Morgan and JJ can go together whilst Prentiss and I partner up.” Spencer goes to say something when Hotch and Prentiss leave. He turns to JJ and she looks at him with a worried expression, Morgan voicing what they’re all thinking, “This isn’t going to end well…” Everyone nods and JJ and Morgan head out, Spencer and Penelope looking at each other with apprehension.

*~*

Hotch and Prentiss arrive at the Kale household and said woman turns to Hotch and he begins to grow uneasy with her unwavering stare fixated on him, “Just stay out of my way Hotchner and make sure you shut your mouth. I don’t want to have to clean up your fuck ups, understand?” He nods vigorously as his brown eyes shade over with fear and they step out of the SUV and head up the pathway to a small, two storey house with a red door and a small flower garden situated at the front. Prentiss rings the doorbell and they wait for the door to be answered. A few minutes later and they’re inside and introducing themselves, “I’m Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Agent Aaron Hotchner. We’re with the Quantico BAU and we’re helping the local Police solve the case concerning your son, Jeffrey Kale, as well as six other boys and three girls. Can you tell us a bit about what happened the day your son was taken please?”

Mrs Kale-a plump, redheaded woman with kind blue eyes and wearing a summer floral dress-dabs at her eyes before nodding and then answering, “I dropped Jeffrey off at school and then came home to continue my paper for the University in the next town over. It was about 10:30am when I got a call from the school saying that Jeffrey had been taken out of school by his Uncle Dmitri. The thing is though, is that Dmitri-my brother-died about a month ago and we had yet to take him off of Jeffrey’s emergency contact list. I went straight to the school after ringing Michael and he met me there. We went into the office and talked with the receptionist, who told me that ‘Dmitri’ had taken our son and was taking him to a basketball game; there were no games scheduled for another four weeks on the day he was taken…”

Hotch purses his lips, wanting to ask if they were given a description of the man but remembering the threats from Prentiss before they exited the car. He looks to Prentiss and seeing her smirking at him before turning back to the Kale’s, “Were you given a description of the man who picked up your son?” Mr Kale nods and answers as his wife is sobbing quietly into his shoulder, “Yes, the receptionist said he was average height with dark brown hair and blue eyes, quite stocky with a jagged scar on his left cheek. She said he was wearing a dark red business suit and was carrying a black briefcase.” Hotch frowns slightly, wondering why the man just described sounded so familiar. Prentiss smiles at the two grieving parents and she asks, “We just have one more question if that’s alright?” They nod and she ploughs ahead, “Is there anything about your son that could link him to the other victims?” They look at each other before asking, “Who are the other children?”

Prentiss frowns as she looks at her list before replying, “Robert Davids, Evan James, Lachlan Grey, Christian Steele, Angus Brown, Stephen Brown, Anna Clency, Sophia Dante, and Ellie Green.” Mrs Kale gasps and she stammers, “E-Ellie Green, Jeffrey, Evan and Lachlan were all friends and were ‘enemies’ with Robert, Christian, Angus, Stephen and Anna.” Prentiss’ eyebrows shoot into her hairline and Hotch swallows, “Well then… That’s interesting…” She murmurs and they bid their goodbye’s before heading back to the station.

*~*

Spencer and Penelope are sitting around the long table when Morgan, JJ, Emily and Hotch enter the room about two hours later, Hotch looking rather pale and Emily looking rather smug. The others look at each other in concern before Penelope asks, “Find anything?” The other four nod before they sit down and Emily delays what had happened, Hotch being quieter than he was at the start of the day. Afterwards, Morgan explains what had happened with the Grey’s, “They practically said the exact same things that the Kale’s had said, even going so far as to describe the man exactly how the Kale’s had described him. Pen, do you think you run the descriptions through the database?” She nods, and as she smiles she cracks her knuckles before setting to work, her fingers flying over her keyboard. Within ten minutes she has a picture and a name, “Phillip Hotchner…” She murmurs and everyone turns to Hotch, “Relative?” Emily asks snidely and Hotch gulps, “C-can I see the p-picture please?”

Penelope nods before turning her laptop around, showing the man who was described. They all watch closely as their newest member looks at the man. After a few seconds, Hotch stands and calmly walks out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. The others look at each other before Spencer stands and heads out of the room and then out of the building, finding Hotch standing on the sidewalk and muttering to himself. Spencer sighs and approaches the younger man and places a hand on his shoulder. Hotch flinches and turns fearful eyes on his second-in-command, “Are you alright Hotch?” Spencer asks gently and said man nods before his face crumbles and he shakes his head, taking in a shaky breath, “N-no…” He swallows before slamming into Spencer’s chest, heart breaking sobs wracking his thin frame.

The genius’ arms go around Hotch and he rocks them back and forth, murmuring sweet nothings in the man’s ear and carding a hand through his hair, “What’s gotten you so worked up Hotch?” The man in question utters a small hiccup before murmuring, “Phillip Hotchner is my father…”


End file.
